


Not At All

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Leah Marie has been feeling down about herself since other kids at the preschool saw her eyes for the first time. Crowley was going to have none of that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Not At All

Aziraphale was helping their daughter getting ready for a day at her kindergarten class. Leah Marie has deep down been feeling a bit afraid to go today. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror with pout her glasses, Leah Marie suddenly started to cry. Aziraphale panicked.

”Oh, sweetie! Did I accidentally hurt you with the hairbrush?!” Aziraphale asked her. Leah shook her head.

”No! I...I..” Leah suddenly felt like she could not speak. Outside of the room, Crowley was coming out of the room he shares with his husband and down the hallway. He heard Leah Marie and ran over and stood outside of the door to the side.

”What’s wrong, dear?” Aziraphale asked her another question. Leah Marie turned around and looked at her Mommy with tears streaming down her cheeks.

”I’m ugly and scary!” Leah spoke before starting to tear up even more. Before Aziraphale could say another word to her, Crowley rushed into the room. He got down onto the ground to Leah’s level. The demon looked at at his daughter as she suddenly looked at him, slightly shaking.

”Leah, who _told _these things?” Crowley asked her a question this time. He knew for sure that Leah did not think of these things in her own. There was no way that she could have. Especially at this age but yet...she was quite intelligent for her age at the same time. Leah was a bit afraid to tell her father.

”Leah, Daddy is not mad at you. It is okay to tell either of us. Who told you that you are those things?” Aziraphale said to her and then asked the same question. Leah gulped as she tried to calm down so she could explain to both her parents.

”There have been a few kids at the school who think I am ugly because my eyes are not like their’s. They think I am ugly, scary and freak because of it! I did ask to be this way! I was born this way!” Leah told them before sobbing a little more. Aziraphale was not sure what to do but Crowley had an idea. 

“Leah, please, look at Daddy.” Crowley said to her. Leah did as he asked her to. Crowley suddenly removes his sunglasses for her to show her what his eyes look like. It was rare for her to see her papa without his sunglasses. When Leah saw his eyes, her eyes widened. Crowley smiled at her.

”You have the same eyes as I do!” Leah exclaimed. Crowley nodded.

”I do.” Crowley said back to her. Deep down, Leah was happy to see that she was not the only one. Aziraphale also felt happy to see what Crowley was doing. For their child.

”Now, do you think daddy is scary because of his eyes?” Crowley asked her another question. Leah shook her head a couple of times. Leah shook her head a couple of times.

”No, You are not scary to me,” Leah replied to him.

”Then your eyes are not scary either. And you are beautiful, inside and out. Never let people make you think that you are something that you are truly not. Your eyes are just as beautiful as everyone else’s. No matter what other people may think.” Crowley said back to his daughter. Leah smiled back at him then suddenly gave him a hug.

”Thanks, Dad. I love you.” Leah told him. Crowley wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her back.

”You are welcome, honey.” Crowley told her back. When they let of each other, Leah looked at Aziraphale.

”Can you put my hair in double buns today, please? If we have time.” Leah asked him. Aziraphale smiled and nodded back.

”I think we got time to do that.” Aziraphale said back to her. Leah turned around again and Aziraphale began to work on her hair. Crowley stayed in the ground until they were diwn. Making goofy faces at Leah, trying to get her to laugh. Which worked very well. When Aziraphale finished with their daughter’s hair, Crowley got up from the ground and the three of them went downstairs. As Leah gathered her things for school, she noticed that her parents gave a each other a kiss then Crowley walked over to her. Aziraphale looked at the both of them.

”Remember what Daddy told you and you have a good day at school, dear.” Aziraphale told Leah. Leah nodded back.

”I will, Mommy! I love you!” Leah responded with a smile in her face and said back to him. Aziraphale smiled back at her.

”I love you, too, Leah.” Aziraphale said back.   
  


  
“I love both of you.” Crowley said to both Leah and Aziraphale.

”We love you, too, sweetheart.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley looked at the time and then a minute later, Crowley and Leah left the house and Crowley took her to school. Aziraphale was so proud of his husband. As much as others think that Crowley does not love children, he truly does care and love them. Especially after seeing what Crowley just did for Leah. Aziraphale loves his family so much. Maybe...just maybe..Aziraphale can convince Crowley to have another child. Whether through pregnancy or adoption, Aziraphale was ready for another child. He just hopes that Crowley feels the same way.

**The End**


End file.
